Pythia/Abilities and Powers
Attributes Pythia is incredibly powerful physically, as a kuja she was trained since young and as a former empress her attributes should be no surprise in their intensity, in fact Pythia's attributes are said to be enough to instantly master Rokushiki should she bother to do so. Pythia is incredibly fast despite her looks, her top speed is several degrees higher then the average practitioner of Soru, and has enough technique behind it to put martial artists to shame. She can maneuver through 3 dimensional space without ever letting go of the ground simply by running up structures and jumping off them to catch any opponent that can fly. Pythia can also perform a makeshift geppou that allows her to barely maneuver in mid air. As far as brute strength goes Pythia's small frame does not make her any justice, her grip strength can instantly crush metal, her kicks can pierce through pacifistas in hybrid zoan mode without her even paying attention and her ability to lift up weights is almost comical in just how sheer outstanding it is for a woman her size. Her endurance is also nothing to simply ignore Pythia can take quite the beating before admitting defeat. Devil Fruit Pythia is the consumer of the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Echidna and can thus morph at will into an hybrid and full form, this greatly enhances her physical abilities further allowing her to take even the strongest of fighters in a fight. Furthermore her fruit allows her to birth forth minions that can't be stronger then her, but can infact be almost as strong this ability makes Pythia terrifying if she has enough preparation and time to create a strong enough minion, it would basically mean the enemy would have to fight 2 Pythias at the same time. However because Pythia is so overwhelmingly strong her ability to create minions happens in mere seconds when it comes to creating weaker minions, she regularly uses her fruit to create snakes she uses to fight with like a Kuja would. Weapon Usage Pythia is undeniably the best snake weapon user in the world, she can use snakes as weapons better then any other Kuja could ever dream to use them, her precision while shooting arrows puts snipers to shame and her ability to overwhelm the enemy with snake javelins is second to none. The snakes she uses are both stronger then steel and poisonous too, meaning anyone that comes close to Pythia will be destroyed by the snakes if not by Pythia, the poison they secret is able to paralyze a grown man in seconds, and the biggest of the snakes that can take up to 1 minute to create can choke elephants to death. Haki Pythia is capable of utilizing boshushoku haki and kenbunshoku haki expertly and is renowed as one of the best haki users in the world. Her bosushoku haki can whitstand the greatest of forces and her kenbunshoku can sense people half an island across.